Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are one of hot spots in the research area of current flat panel displays. Compared to liquid crystal displays, OLED displays have the advantages of low energy consumption, low production cost, self light emission, wide view angle, high response speed, and the like. At present, in the area of display for cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), digital cameras, and the like, OLEDs have begun to substitute for traditional LCDs. As the size of an OLED display increases, the requirements for the precision of touch control are also increasing.